Together through thick and thin
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Zoe Potter is the girl who lived, Leo Black is her best friend and sometimes the bane of her existence. along with their parents and favorite uncle Moony they navigate everything that life has to throw at them. growing up, school work and falling in love only a few among many. Fem Harry. James and Lilly Alive. FemHarry/Leo Black. S/OC J/L and later Remus/Tonks.


I don't own Harry Potter

"Leo Alexander Black you are an idiot." Zoe Potter glared at her best friend from across her bedroom.

"aw come on Zo," He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she wilted, but still glared at him.

"ugg." She threw her hands up in defeat and stormed out of the room. Leo just watched her go smirking the whole time. He may have possibly glued her favorite book to her night stand but he wasn't going to admit anything.

Zoe Stormed into the library and tried to find the glue remover that she knew her mother left around somewhere she was going through the contents of the desk when said mother came into the room.

"What are you doing dear?" Lily Potter was watching her daughter throw papers on the floor.

Zoe looked up. "Trying to find the glue remover Leo decided it was a good idea to glue my book to my table Idiot boys anyway." She grumbled and went back to her search. Lily laughed.

"Zo come on I'll get it off." She pulled her wand out of her holster and Zoe followed her mother back up to her room which was now empty as it seems Leo had decided to leave at some point. Lily waved her wand and the book came unglued. "Here" She handed the book to her daughter who thanked her and flopped down on her bed.

Lily left eh room and caught site of Leo peaking around the corner and smiled after rolling her eyes. Those kids what they wouldn't do.

The year was 1991 and the Potters and Blacks along with Remus Lupin where as close as any people could be. They all lived in the giant Potter manor after what had happened on Halloween of 1981 they hadn't wanted to be separated. After almost losing three of their number because of the betrayal of a close friend, they tried to keep on another close.

Everyone said that Voldemort was gone but the adults didn't believe it for they all had heard the prophecy somehow James and Lily Potter had only been stunned and not killed that night well young Zoe had been targeted somehow surviving the horrific night.

Sirius Black had married Rachel Moody the same year as James and Lily and had Leo well Remus had yet to marry but he was always surrounded by his godchildren as he was godfather to both Zoe and Leo. It was now two weeks before Zoe's eleventh birthday and two months after Leo's and both kids couldn't wait to get their Hogwarts letters and keep pestering any adult they could find to tell them any and everything about Hogwarts.

"So how do we get put in the houses," Leo was at it once again only this time he was questioning his grandfather who had came over to visit.

Mad eye just gave his grandson a calculating look. "Well my boy you see…" he trailed off and Leo looked at him wide eyed waiting for an answer. "They make you clean toads for potions and how well you do is how they decide which house you belong in."

"I don't believe you."

"Well my boy we will just see who's right in the end won't we. Mad eye smirked.

"Father stop filling my sons heads up with Lie's." Rachel came around the corner and glared at her father. "Now Leo that's not true but I'm not telling you what really happens because half the fun of going to Hogwarts is the sorting.

"You're no fun." Leo pouted and went to find the three Marauders at least they knew how to have a good time.

He found them in the Marauders den as they liked to call it, "Hey Pup what's up?" Sirius glanced at his son noticing the miffed look on his face.

"Zoe is being boring and reading a book mom won't tell me about the sorting and Grandfather is lying about it." He sat on the sofa and grabbed the practice snitch off the end table throwing it into the air and watching it flutter its little wings

"you'll find out soon son I promise. Leo sighed growing tired of that answer he looked up when he noticed Zoe walk into the room she sat down next to him and threw her legs into his lap.

"I hate the rain." She put her head back and leaned against the edge of the couch her black hair fanning around her head.

"Don't we all Prongelett." Sirius chuckled.

"Don't call me that." She looked up her green eyes snapping at him. She hated that nickname.

He held his hands up and slowly backed away in surrender the others in the room laughing.

"She gets more and more like her mother every day." Sirius shivered.

"Why thank you Sirius." Everyone's heads turned to the doorway where Lily stood smirking now Sirius truly did look terrified.

"Oh don't worry Padfoot I'm not going to hurt you." Sugar seemed to be dripping off of every word she spoke. Sirius did not by the innocence act for a second he knew he would be sleeping with one eye open for awhile. She just smirked and shared a look with her daughter if people thought the boys in the house where bad when it came to pranks they had never seen the girls team together.

A/N ok so this idea came into my head so I went with it I know this first chapter isn't the best but I promise it will get better.


End file.
